No matter what
by iBumbuum
Summary: Everyone asked why I loved Uchiha Sasuke.... Sasusaku!


**A/N: lol you know guys, at first I was only experimenting when suddenly I began writing something and then branched off of it. I don't even know how the hell I came up with this xD I guess you could say it was random, but I don't know I was listening to this really sad, emotional music while writing.**

**So listen to "Forgiveness - relaxing piano by Shane Walsh"**

**It's only on youtube so... xD**

* * *

** Everyone asked why I loved Uchiha Sasuke...**

It was cold.

The white crescent moon held itself high above Konoha's roof tops, illuminating the bare and deserted streets. Nothing but a rustle of leaves disturbed the quiet atmosphere.

Except for soft footsteps along the cold cobblestone road.

She stood among the path she had once attempted to stop someone dear to her, someone who betrayed her heart and left it in the dust. Her feet planted in the same position as once before, and her expression, forlorn and broken. Her body frozen and mummified. She stared at the bench she had once slept on, and she glared, biting her lip.

She took a tentive step towards it and ran her dainty hand along the cool surface of the stone, grimacing. She swallowed the lump in her throat, refusing to let tears fall. She was not the girl from the past, nor was she the weak and naive fragile girl who never took things into thought, just living her life as if there were no doubts in the world.

Now, all she did was suffer in silence, ignoring the pain that resided in her heart. For every time the boy she loved with all of her soul scolded her, reprimanded her, ignored her, and insulted her.

Everyone asked why she loved Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone was so doubtful, not even giving her an ounce of hope. And certainly not any courage to keep striving.

But even so, she would smile.

_"I love Sasuke because..."_

She wouldn't let anyone break her spirit, her hope, nor her heart.

Because how can you break a heart that's already been broken?

_"No matter how much he says he hates me..."_

Even her parents had such little faith....

_"No matter how much he says he doesn't care.."_

But once again, she _smiles_.

"_Every time he scolds me..."_

She once made a promise.

_"Every time he insults me..."_

To be stronger, better, and unbreakable.

_"I know it's because he want's me to be better,"_

It was because of him...

_"To learn..."_

_That she learned..._

_"And I know that in some small way..."_

How to be someone she never thought she could be...

_"He loves me..."_

Something so _useless...._

_"Why?"_

So _naive..._

_"Because..."_

So _weak...._

_"You are my hero, Sasuke."_

Was turned into somthing....

_"Sakura..."_

Beautiful...

_**There's always a way..**_

_"Thank you..."_

_**To heal the broken..**_

_"For everything..."_

In return...

_"Don't leave.."_

She never gave up..

"_Please!"_

_**Even if it seems impossible...**_

Because he created something...

_"I will scream and-!"_

_**There's always a way...**_

Stronger than any..

_"Sasuke!"_

_**Because i'm...**_

So pure...

"_I-I love you so much!"_

Untainted...

**Sakura Haruno...**

_"I know..."_

Because...

_**And that...**_

_"Then why?!"_

She believed in him..

_**Is my ninja way.**_

_"You know why!"_

More than he believed in himself...

_**I won't give up...**_

_"Please..."_

And that was more than enough...

_**Not now...**_

_"I'm sorry..."_

To keep him _alive..._

_**Not ever...**_

_"........."_

Her _faith...._

**I will always...**

_"Goodbye..."_

Her _love..._

**Love....**

_And he walked away..._

Her _determination..._

_**Sasuke Uchiha....**_

_Without a glance back._

And that was where the final peice of her heart cracked.

**No matter what....**

_He was gone._

But as always...

**No matter what....**

_Gone.._

He had the glue...

_**No matter what...**_

_But I knew..._

To fix it again...

**No **_**matter **__**what...**_

_He'd be back..._

And so...

**'Smile...'**

_I knew he would be.._

I smiled.

Everyone asked why I loved Uchiha Sasuke...

And I only answered...

With a _smile._


End file.
